Zeus
Zeus is the primary villain in Mythology Island. He is called Jove or Jupiter greek mythology. He's the god of the sky, men, and weather and the King of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Role in Mythology Island He is the leader of the Gods on this island. After you pick the Apple Of The Gods Zeus will come and send you on a mission to get him five items. After you collect the items he'll take them and a message will suddenly reveal they will give him control over PopTropica! You'll have to go to Hercleces and then go to Hades and Poseidon. Then you will fight Zeus on Mount Olyimpus. Zeus's Role on Super Villian Island He will be undercover as a scientist called Dr.Jupiter. Then he'll sent you into The Black Widow,The Bindary Bird,Dr. Hare and Captain Crawfish's dream's to get their evil totems using a dream machine. After you give the totems to Dr.Jupiter he will reveal himself as Zeus. Then he will destry some islands on PopTropica until Poseidon arrives and gives you his trident to defeat Zeus. Then you'll air battle Zeus! History His special weapon is the Master Bolt, while Poseidon took the trident and Hades took the crown. They used these items to fight off the titans and took the skies to rule. Zeus is known as selfish and not very trustworthy. His family will constantly tell you that. There will also be rumors that he is jealous of his brothers Poseidon and Hades and that he graffitied their temples. You will first see him when you pick the Apple of Immortality. He will tell you to get five sacred items for him: 1. a flower from the garden of the sphynx, 2. a ring from the minotaur, 3. a pearl from the realm of Poseidon, 4. a scale from the Hydra, and 5. a whisker from Cerberus. Once you give those items to him he will betray you and take the items for himself so he can rule Poptropica. He will then go to his home and you will have to fight him with Hades Crown and Poseidon's Triton. You will have to use floating clouds to stay upwright and he will use attacks like: lightning bolts, heat seaking energy balls, and a wind slam attack. An easy way to beat him is to shoot him the whole time and when he starts the energy ball attacks to go around collecting clouds. When he realeses the energy balls go around in circles. The wind slam attack will happen around when you get him to half health, all you can really do is move really quickly to avoid the attack. When you beat him you get the Mythology Island Medallion from Athena. Powers *Lighting strike *Heat-seeking energy balls *Cloud flight Trivia *Zeus is also in the Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief stand. He looks different with gold armor, a nicely trimmed brown beard, and a cape. *He appears again in Super Villain Island, diguised as a man named Dr. Jupiter, because Jupiter is the name of Zeus' Roman Mythological counterpart. *During the boss battle with Zeus on Super Villain Island there is a version of the Statue of Liberty except with Zeus's head on it. *Zeus did well in the Villain Showdown, so well that Dr. Hare tried to send an message, but that did not work. Sadly, he lost to Mordred. Gallery Adventuresmyth.png zeusprofile.jpg|Profile of Zeus Zeusopen.png ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png Zeus.jpg Zeus in poptropica -2.png Fan-Art Only one God can beat Moody Eel!.png|coolcheetah53:Only one God can beat Moody Eel! External links Zeus at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mythology Island Category:articles in need of clean up Category:Gods Category:Super Villain Island